


Shieda Kayn x Reader

by Nitapie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Forced, Hate to Love, Ionia - Freeform, League of Legends - Freeform, Ninja, Smut, reader - Freeform, shieda kayn - Freeform, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitapie/pseuds/Nitapie
Summary: (The lack of Kayn fan fics in insane so here ya go! This is only the first chapter ^_^)What happens once the past comes back and your Master finally tells you who was involved in the killing of your parents?
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Shieda Kayn x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lack of Kayn x Reader fics is insane so here ya go! Expect smut in the future chapters and also Rhaast will be making an appearance! Enjoy my lovely people <3

Ionia,it had been a breezy morning as the training began. As early as the dawn,you had been up on your feet sparing with one and only females beside you that had joined the order of shadows. 

You never learned her name due to her not having a tongue,everyone spoke of her as the silent one. Quite good at being unseen,it was a talent you lacked.  
Since today was your final trial to see if you will prevail into becoming a true warrior of the shadow order or still remain as a mere trainee. Praying that Zed will not pair you up against a trainee which was way ahead of you in all aspects. 

Keeping to yourself the entire time you reside in the temple proved that it was better to have an alliance than be a loner that was excluded completely. Only being able to train with the dummies or if the “silent one” was willing to give you the time of her day to train with you.

Seen as a failure,it was enough to raise your spirits to fight even harder so that you may one day be the right hand of Zed.  
Since you saw no other purpose for yourself. You could not let it fail now that you were soo close to accomplishing the first test.

The ground on which you would meet your opponent was held within the walls of the temple. The circle which you would battle inside having the mark of the shadow upon it. Around the circle we’re the many members of the order including none other than it’s leader. Your last experience watching the acolytes fight one another ended up causing you endless night terrors.  
Zed,the head of the shadow order  
who you met when you were just a little girl that had barely survived the invasion of Noxus which happened in a blink of an eye,with no warnings nor signs that an entire army of Noxians were coming right towards your home. Your parents had been killed by the Noxian invaders and you barely managed to escape as the many villagers gathered to defend their small homes. Yet you returned to the battlefield days later to find your parents were cut down with the rest of them. 

The scene which was burned into your mind,sitting in the muddy ground beside your fathers and mothers body,crying over them helplessly. Shaking them,begging to the Gods to bring them back to life. Yet it was never so.  
As your horrid cries were heard,an acolyte of the shadow order overheard it and came your way. It was a middle aged man who’s face you do not remember as you were too young.

“Master! I’ve found another one. “

The man yelled and a moment later you came face to face with the shadow you would learn to fear and tremble before but willingly serve.  
It was no one other than Zed,adorned in red with those eyes peering at you through the armor of his mask.  
Your eyes winded with fear,the cries and screams from the day of the invasion still echoing through your tired mind.

As you instinctively tried to move away as you slowly got up and turned around,a gentle hand buried you in place. 

“There is no need to fear the shadow child.”

Zeds usually stoic voice turned gentle as he was not a man who lacked emotion. Yet he was drained of it,seeing the utter terror within your reddened eyes proved to him that you were more than broken and more than ready to become his student.  
As he was no better than you as a child.

Surrounded by corpses,there was no where for you to go,so you gave in and took ahold of Zeds hand,as he would lead you back to the home you now know...but a faint memory of a boy with raven hair which followed behind you,dirtied and beaten down,haunted you. Wishing to know who he was and if...if he still remained within the shadow order.

Zed had not allowed you to train in the first few months. All you could see within passing by the training grounds was men who stood from morning to night. Never stopping their journey to becoming as powerful as Zed was. They strived to become him yet many failed.

Even as your training began,you never interacted with any of the fellow acolytes.  
Knowing that if you one day go to battle,you’ll lose the people you grew to care for once again. 

Yet you couldn’t bare to think of that as your life had already pushed you to the extents that you wish you didn’t have to reach.  
Unable to concentrate,you stepped away quickly so that the wooden blade which your fellow “friend” wielded wouldn’t hit you in the side. Knowing it hurt like hell and it took weeks for the bruises to disappear.

You nodded at her and took your leave,she just simply gave you a look of annoyance as you placed the wooden weapon back into the armory which was right by the field.  
Before you entered the darkened armory you glanced back at her. The girl had long black hair which covered the majority of her pale face. Her presence would scare you at times but you didn’t give it any more thought.

Sitting upon the tatami floor of your small yet cozy chambers. Your head spun,unable to focus once again.  
Nervously,you stood up and grabbed the weapon of choice which you would face your opponent with. Blade made of Ionian steel,sharp and perfectly balanced. It was much smaller than an average sword as it was meant to bring swift death upon your enemies. An emblem resided upon the hilt of it with a blue gem decorating it.  
It was the only possession you carried from your childhood,it was a rare gem your father placed in your hands. As a gift on your name day,the last name day you spent with your parents.

The reflection of it in the candle light made your stomach turn. At the memory of their smiles as you gratefully accepted the gift. It’ll follow you forever.

“It’s time...I have to prove my worth. I can’t...I can’t accept defeat.”

You told yourself. Voice shaky yet determined. It was your turn to dance upon the circle and prove what you’ve learned over the many years of residing here. Underneath the protection of the order.

As you made your way towards the main hall where the trial would ensue. The sturdy top which protected your chest covered by a robe that tied around your waist,the sound of your own steps against wooden flooring sending chills down your spine. As everyone had already gathered. You knew you would be the last one tried in the art of combat. 

With the blade sat upon your hip,you walked into the pillar surrounded hall. As acolytes of all ranks sat around the circle awaiting the next challengers to step up and face each other.  
The moonlight shined through the foggy night and right upon where Zed had been sat. Illuminating his figure as the large opening above him allowed the light to give the hall an eerie color of the night. 

The clashing of weapons suddenly died down as the fight had finished abruptly. As the rather skilled opponent pierced through the younger less experienced trainee. You stopped in your tracks as you were a few feet away from the scene. Only one takes the victory yet killing wasn’t necessary in the rules of the trial. It was more accidental than anything yet the smile upon the victors face made your hands shake. We’re you truly ready for this?

The dead body was dragged away,leaving a trail of blood behind,you watched as the once living boy now disappeared into the darkness,no longer able to draw breath as his death faced him in an instant.

Your eyes traveled to where Zed had sat,his shoulders tensed up as he did not condone killing within the order. As he saw each and every student with the same respect...until they lost it.  
He was not a cruel man,yet after months of not speaking to him due to isolating yourself from everyone,once his eyes settled upon you,seeing that he indeed took a breath of excitement as he realized who had stepped before the circle. 

“Ah. So you finally step before me (y/n). How long has it been?”

Zeds voice silenced everyone in an instant. Feeling more than a hundred eyes set upon you,whispers followed as everyone knew of you yet none of them ever spoke a single word to the infamous child Zed had saved. You remember the time when there was word of you being the Masters favorite which didn’t bring you anything but trouble. While knowing well that you were no the only child who was taken in due to an unfaithful event.

“It’s been far too long. I’ve came here to prove myself to you,Master.”

You bowed down to him,calling him master never sat right with you. As you looked at him as more of a father than anything else. 

He gestured with his hand for you to raise up and step upon the bloodied battle ground. You simply nodded and did just that. As you have been the last one in line,as per usual. You had no idea you’d be facing the one who everyone feared within these walls. 

Shieda Kayn,to you he was a no body since you lacked the knowledge of the people that trained beside you. As you would often spare by yourself,ignoring everyone and anyone who tried to have a word with you. Focusing on what you wanted but unable to finally extend your reach and achieve the goal you had set for yourself. 

“Seems that there is one last challenger awaiting your presence. Kayn,step forward.“

Your back turned to the one you were about to face. The tone which flowed within Zeds voice had sourness behind it.  
As if he knew he was setting you up for failure. 

Sudden gasps and comments littered the air around you. Gulping,you finally turned around to face the one you shall be battling against. 

The moment you came face to face with the most piercing blue eyes. Taking a fearful step back,a breath escaped you suddenly that you didn’t even know you held in all this time.  
As he approached like you were his prey,his eyes never leaving your (e/c) ones. His long ink hair in a braid which traveled down his defined back. No armor,only a naginata in his right hand,his fingers curled around it. The tobi dressing he wore stretched up to his middle section which differed,he had barely any protection. As if he was not scared or injury or even worse,death.  
The slight bangs which just barely covered his sharp eyes swayed as his attention turned to Zed.

“Yes Master.”

The words slipped out his mouth,the malicious tone beneath them making you quiver as you realized that the weapon he handled was above your skill range.  
It would be impossible to even approach him with the blade you gently drew from the side of your hip. 

Taking a battle stance as you twirled the blade around with ease.  
To which Kayn’s mouth formed into a smirk. It amused him to see how much confidence you showed against the likes of him.

He closed his eyes and exhaled,he had never fought against a female acolyte. It would surely be fun.  
Tapping the wooden end of the naginata against the cold marble,the blood beneath it’s end splashing due to the force which he used. Before you could even blink,he spun the weapon with lightning speed,causing you to once again back away.  
You grunted in annoyance and stood your ground,it drew yet another sinister smile from him. 

“You may begin.”

Zed finally gave the call and there you were,frozen. 

As Kayn charged at you with full force,you failed to move out of the way yet your own blade met his and the friction of the steel caused sparks to light up,your feet sliding away making you stumble slightly but you never staggered when your blade just merely managed to meet his.

The pale face mere inches away from yours,wide eyed,your brows furrowed and he let out a chuckle of amusement at your sudden frozen state.

“I smell fear. You reek of it.”

He whispered,you groaned and pushed his blade away with every drop of energy you had. Arms shaking uncontrollably,Zed was on the verge of stopping Kayn as he saw the condition you were in after the first attack.  
Yet he could not,you had came to prove yourself and your skill,it was out of his power now. Knowing that Kayn had no mercy. No guilt. How would you fare against such a monster as you’ve only had that blade at your side,and the hope of beating him.

The battle had prolonged itself to you helplessly defending yourself whilst acquiring multiple cuts and wounds as the edge of his steel weapon managed to always scrape past you while dodging. Kayn danced around you,even using the shadow technique which you were barely able to overcome and not get ripped apart by his power.

Until,he got the upper hand and as he charged at you,he shadowed around you and came from the back. His foot kicking you in the back,sending you flying through the air,you hung onto your weapon knowing that if you dropped it,it was over.  
Landing right in front of the same man you wished to prove yourself to.

After a minute,your head stopped spinning and all you felt was the slicing pain in the middle of your spine,a helpless cry leaving you. Letting go of your blade,you tried to stand up but it was too much,feeling the weight of his kick still pressing down upon your fragile body.  
Arms trembling yet you pushed yourself up,your eyes filled with tears.  
The battle was still not over and Kayn simply stood above you,watching carefully as he reveled in the sight of the pain he inflicted.

Zed was torn between stepping in or simply letting him finish you off,as it proved that you were no match for Kayn.  
Shaking his head,he simply couldn’t stay quite anymore.

“I expected more from you (y/n)...If you do not stand and fight then let it be your end but...if you wish to take revenge upon the one who marched straight at your creators and took their lives...you will not know the truth until you’ve spilled Kayns blood.”

What was this sensation you felt deep within your heart?  
Was it fury? Was it sheer sadness...or was it the truth you’ve been too blind to see all these years...

Your eyes looked to Zed,his eyes visibly filled with emotion as he reveled your past that you soo desperately ignored all these years,never searching for answers. Knowing they wouldn’t change anything...but now,they’ve changed everything,rage fueled your lifeless body,grabbing onto your blade whilst trying to stand up,legs quivering,breaths heavy.

“When did you plan on telling me this. Master?”

You asked,completely broken,your voice grabbed Zed by the heart and mercilessly squeezed it. Knowing that he should have ever allowed you to battle Kayn,it was not going to end in neither of your nor Kayns favor.

“When the time was right. “

Throwing his gaze back to Kayn who had nothing but confusion written upon his face,he might have been in that troupe but how would Zed truly know if he killed the parents of his now partnering acolyte.

“No...you lied to me...all these years! I never knew who took their life! Now...you tell me that the man I barely stand against took them away from me! For what!? To prove that I’m nothing but a damned failure!?”

You screamed at the man you called your Master since you were a child. Every member of the shadow order taken aback by the sudden truth.

The future assassin,not knowing what to do nor say in his defense,backed away,his gut telling him to move out of your way,but that wouldn’t be enough.

“And you...you’ll pay for what you did!”

Charging in Kayns direction,this time he felt his entire body reject to move and as you tackled him to the ground,your blade threateningly close to his face,the naginata which he wielded stumbling from his grasp at the sudden fall,yet his hands grabbed the blade and held onto it,not allowing you to kill him.

“You won’t win this! You’ve already taken enough from me!”

Kayns jaw clenched as it turned into a tug war between your blade,he wished to pull it out of your hands whilst you tried to end him right then and there.

“Stop this nonsense now!”

Neither of you listen to Zeds command,yet it did disrupt you for a mere second that Kayn used to his advantage to get you off of him and the blade out of your maddening arms.

Throwing it across the hall,it clattered against the cold marble,without the blade,Kayn now pinned you down and held both of your hands so that you could not flinch. Allowing you to settle down before he tried to reason with you,being the first time he would actually show remorse for his past actions. As the open wounds upon the palms of his hands made it easy for your hands to slip away from his touch,yet the sudden rush of adrenaline had passed you and now your breathing became erratic and you couldn’t barely take in a full gulp of air,tears spewing down your reddened face as the little cut upon your cheek which he had given you during the battle began to sting.

“No matter how much you try,the past can not be changed.”

Kayn tried to sooth you,as he saw himself in you. He was once the child that was left without a single thing to call his own.  
Sent away into battle like a child soldier.  
Something you probably did not know about him.

“I don’t wish to change the past...I just wish I could feel the touch of my parents hands upon my head...to hear their voice once again...yet I know it will never be so...”

Those words struck Kayn deeply,he was never good when showing what he felt but this time,he couldn’t help but feel as if you and him were the same in more than one way.  
Just as his mouth opened to speak,Zed broke the silence with a demanding tone.

“Kayn,let go of her. It is enough for today.  
We shall all retire and reconsider tonights event. Dawn is far more knowledgeable than dusk.” 

His hands gently slipped away from the soft skin of your wrists,standing up,Kayn had ignored the agonizing pain that pulsed from his palms as he couldn’t focus on anything but you.

Before he could even extend his hand to help you stand,you stood up quickly and took off running in the same direction you had came from.  
Each and every member of the order was stunned by what they found out and as you left,the trail of your floral scent left behind for Kayn to intake,left alone upon the shadow circle. 

His eyes following you until you were out of sight. Indeed,this time he was not victorious nor were you. All that was left was the sound of your agonizing cries within his head as Zed handed over your blade. Tapping Kayn onto the shoulder as to comfort him.

“This was the only way. Please return this blade to her.”

With a simple nod,Kayn walked off. There was no sign of what he felt on the inside that would reflect on the outside as he held his head high.

Zed wouldn’t believe that once you see him,you’d wish to even make conversations but he couldn’t allow his understudies to quarrel.  
It would bring disruption towards the order he built and if it would come to that,than Zed would have to make short work of both you and Kayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even tho is kinda trashy and I hate it I still wanted to put it out. The next chapter will be better I promise and more fan service will be present as well. The first chapters are always the hardest! Not quite comfortable with his character just yet but I’ll get there!  
> Leaving a comment or kudos is highly appreciated! ^_^  
> My social media:  
> Insta @smolnita

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not the best but I had sudden inspiration to write about Kayn even if I’m not confident with his character just yet. I’ll get there tho! Hope everyone enjoys this first long chapter and sorry that it’s kinda trashy I know I can do better but yeah ;-;


End file.
